


Shining Star

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Reconciliation, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Episode tag toPilot Lights & Sister Fights. Dan and Louise take some time to celebrate their reconciliation and the fact that they're in love before she has to go back out on the road.
Relationships: Dan Conner/Louise Goldufski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Shining Star

“By the way? I love you too,” Louise told Dan once they stopped kissing. She beamed at him, unable to hide her giddiness.

He flashed her a smile back. “I love you.”

“You telling me again because I didn’t tell you to this time?” she correctly deduced. When he nodded, she leaned forward and they exchanged another kiss.

He checked his watch. “Do you have to go back soon? How long do we have?” Dan hated that she likely couldn’t stay long but he planned to make the most of the time they did have together.

“A few more hours - we have time,” Louise assured him. 

“Good.” He grabbed her hand, they stood up, and he led her into the kitchen so he could grab a celebratory beer. Dan got as far as picking it up and opening the can before he set it down on the table so he could kiss her one more time.

Unfortunately, Darlene chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and she grimaced before letting out a loud groan, causing the two of them to spring apart. She wrinkled her nose up. “Gross. I’m glad you fixed the problem but do you two really have to make out in here like a bunch of teenagers? And the fridge door is still open so you’re letting all that cold air out!” She sighed. “And why am I yelling at my father and his girlfriend like you’re Harris?”

Dan and Louise exchanged a glance and then both started laughing. “Sorry, Darlene,” he told his daughter as he closed the fridge door.

“You better be I’m spraying you with a water bottle the next time I catch you two making out like horny teenagers.” She shook her head in disgust then headed out of the kitchen leaving the newly reconciled couple alone again. Louise grabbed a drink out of the fridge then quickly closed the door so Darlene didn’t yell at them again.

Dan snorted. “I can’t believe we’re scared of my daughter. Roseanne and I caught her and her boyfriends - mostly David, to be fair - plenty of times over the years.” He took a sip of his beer, set it back down, and then wrapped his arms around Louise. Still a little weird that he was in love with someone that wasn’t his wife but he was ready to move on (despite his initial resistance to the idea. Taking off his wedding ring had been a big step, one of the hardest in his life following Roseanne’s death). And it was actually a lot of fun to have a girlfriend.

The two of them swayed back and forth, and she chuckled. “This is nice.”

“Yeah? Want to head back to the couch?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He made sure to grab his beer and they made their way back to the living room, settling in on the couch one more time.

Louise found the remote and turned on the TV, the two of them searching for something to watch. They eventually settled on a repeat of one of their favorite shows. “This is nice - comfortable,” she murmured.

He tilted his head forward and gave her a warm smile. “Extremely,” he agreed.

Louise turned a bit so she was fully on the couch and she put her legs on his lap. “Wanted to be more comfortable,” she explained off the look on his face. 

He bobbed his head. “Sounds good to me.” 

They sat, watching TV for a little while, before the urge to kiss Dan yet again (like Darlene mentioned, she did feel a bit like a horny teenager now, giddy in love) overwhelmed her. She beckoned him closer and they brushed their lips against each other once more. 

Unfortunately, they were so caught up in the moment that they missed Darlene coming back down the stairs and immediately making her way into the kitchen. They both jumped back, cringed, and flinched when cold water hit their skin. She cackled. “Told you I was going to do this,” she taunted them.

“Darlene!” he yelled. 

“I regret nothing!” she yelled as she fled back upstairs to her room, spray bottle still in her hand.

“Might just have to go over to my place once this tour is over so we can avoid your well-meaning but meddling family,” Louise joked.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Dan agreed.

They refrained from making out any more, careful not to traumatize any more of Dan’s kids and avoid Darlene’s complaints, but still held hands until it was time for her to go. “I’m excited to go back but hate that I can’t stay.” Louise scowled and bit her lip.

“I’ll keep coming to see you - although if I have to go more than two hundred and twelve miles next time, it’s going to suck.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, that was a long time but it was worth it, wasn’t it?” she teased.

“Very much worth it,” he confirmed. He then cocked his head. “God, Darlene was right - I do feel like a horny teenager. What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Dan - we’re just in love and flying high right now. We’ll come back down to Earth soon. Maybe.” Louise pursed her lips. “I’ll call you once I get back to the band, just so you know I’m safe.”

“How’d you know I was going to ask?” 

“Because I’ve gotten to know you quite well over the last year, Dan Conner. You’re a worrier. And I know I’m going to want to talk to you again anyway.” She really needed to put her coat back on but that meant she was one step closer to leaving. Right now, she couldn’t find her way out of the house because it meant not being able to see the man in front of her again for a while. She already had plans to come back and visit whenever possible (if he didn’t come up to see her perform first, that is). “Fuck, we are horny teenagers. Whatever, let’s lean into it.”

Dan shook his head in amusement. “Goodbye kiss?”

“Damn right.” He kissed her, and caught up in the moment, pushed her up against the still closed door.

She let out a moan and he pulled back to check if she was okay. “Hit the doorknob. Bruise is going to be worth it,” Louise explained. She moved away from the doorknob and they continued their goodbye makeout session. 

“I’ll let this one slide since you’re saying goodbye but God, this is disgusting.” Darlene frowned from her spot on the steps.

They ignored her this time, thankful she chose not to spray them with water, and then reluctantly pulled apart. “Love you,” she told him once more as she pressed their foreheads together.

“Love you too,” Dan responded.

She opened the door, prohibited him from following her out because she just knew they’d continue this and she genuinely needed to go. 

It had taken Dan and Louise so long to get to this point, and her patience had paid off in the end. She considered him one of her best friends now (he felt the same way) and was grateful they had taken the slow route to get here, as frustrating as it was at times. They’d have plenty of time to enjoy their newfound relationship once the tour ended, and neither could wait for that day.


End file.
